The present invention is directed to implantable pumps, pump systems and methods of use. A particular use of the present invention is described for pumping blood; however, the invention may be used for any other purpose without departing from the scope of the invention. For example, the pump may be used for drug infusion or as a spinal fluid pump.
Conventional implantable blood pumps often include a pumping element having magnets attached thereto. The magnets are driven by magnetic forces produced by coils positioned around the pumping element. A battery powers the coils. The battery can be recharged from an external source using a transcutaneous energy transfer (TET) system having external TET coils and internal TET coils. An electrical current is directed through the external TET coils to produce a magnetic field, which impinges on the internal TET coils thereby inducing electrical power generation at the internal coils for charging the battery.
The present invention is directed to improved methods, systems and devices related to implantable pumps.